


A Flash Of Color

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mysterious Carmen Sandiego, Romance, college student Julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: A flash of color, A strange moniker, An intense gaze, and boy is Julia hooked.Coffee shop AU, Student Julia.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched this show during the Lockdown, and felt inspired.  
> Please don't be to harsh, I haven't written for fun in literally 12 trillion years. (Okay, 5.5. But still.)
> 
> I don't really have a plan for this, I'm just going to see where it takes me. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for me!

There are literally tens of thousands of coffee shops in the world, and while every country will always claim that they have the best ones, there has always been something just a little extra special about the ones in the French countryside. In this instance we are drawn to a small patisserie that is huddled in a small hamlet just beyond the outskirts of Paris, suitably in the countryside for romantic views and artistic conversations. 

These lovely factors were not important at this particular point in time however for one dreadfully beleaguered university student. 

“Two espresso, one mocha, and the house soup for…” she squinted at the hastily scribbled note, trying desperately to read the name on the order. “Martin?” Julia didn't have time to make sure that someone came to the counter to pick up their order, she was too busy by far, and the line of customers had only grown longer. 

She was the only person working right now, the other barista simply hasn't come in today. No notice given or anything. The baker had gone home when they finished their work, and the owner of the shop was supposed to be on his way to relieve her. 

Just three more hours till her shift was over. 

Julia had no idea how she managed to make her way through that insanity. 

“Im taking a break, I need one.” she told her boss, painfully aware that even though there was only an hour left of her day, this was her one chance to get off her feet since it had started. 

The small woman took a seat in the back corner of the shop, a small cup of espresso in her hands as she brushed a hand through her hair, ensuring it was tucked back behind her ear and pulled out her phone. 

“Black coffee for red!” The owner shouted out into the café. Julia wasn’t really listening but something about the name caught her attention. “Who goes by red?” she couldn't help but wonder. 

She looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a wide brimmed hat and trench coat leaving the café. “Red indeed.” The entire ensemble was a bright scarlet. Julia shook her head. Sure they got the occasional odd person but she had never seen someone dressed quite like that. 

“What was with that last person?” she asked her boss after finishing her espresso, who just shrugged in indifference.

“No idea, left a fiver in the tip jar though. It’s getting late, you want to take off? We made it through the rush, I don't think it'll be bad the rest of the day.”

Julia nodded. “That's quite the tip for a coffee.” Julia looked at her phone screen for a second out of habit. “I have to get going soon anyway, I have night class this evening.”

Her boss nodded and handed her the tips jar. It had maybe 20 euro in it. Certainly not nothing, considering how busy things had been during the midday. “Take the tips, You were running ragged all day. You deserve it.” 

Julia blushed at the off handed compliment. “Okay, thanks.” Normally the tips were pooled and everyone that worked that day split them, but Julia was the only one that really was working most of the day. 

* * *

It was Friday, and it was raining gently outside. Julia worked the opening shift on Friday, with the admittedly strange man that her boss hired to bake all the goods for the shop though he started several hours before she did. 

Julia made certain that the four little tables out around the entrance to the shop were cleaned off and opened the umbrellas over them to keep them at least mostly dry. It was unlikely that people would want to sit in the rainy morning to drink their coffee. 

Around ten it was only her in the shop. Her boss wouldn't be in until noon. Bored, Julia already wiped down the counters and set the dishes into the washer, so she pulled her phone out and leaned back against the espresso machine. 

Five minutes couldn't have passed but someone was suddenly standing at the counter. Confused, because she hadn't heard the little bell at the door chime, Julia looked up startled. “I’m sorry, I didn't hear you come in, what can I get you?” 

That was when she really saw who she was talking to, a woman about her age, but with much more Mediterranean complexion than was usual in this part of France, deep scarlet hair and bright red coat and hat. 

“Just a black coffee, please.” 

Her French wasn't bad, but the accent wasn't local, and Julia had no idea where she had learned it. 

“Of course, right away.” 

Julia was caught by the intensity of the strange woman's gaze. It took her a moment to break away. 

“Name?” Julia finally stammered. 

“Red.” 

“Okay.”

She poured the coffee and handed the steaming cup to the woman.

“Anything else?”

“No, thanks.” There was something about the accent that made Julia want to hear more.

“Stay dry out there!” she finished, almost lamely, knowing she was trying to drag the admittedly brief conversation on further. 

The Woman- Red- flashed a smile, her teeth perfect and her lips almost as red as her hair, and tipped the brim of her hat. “I’ll try.”

With a rustle of her coat she turned and was gone, this time Julia heard the bell ring gently as the door opened and closed. Julia could feel her cheeks reddened. “that really was a lame thing to say.” 

“Crap” 

Julia realized she had forgotten to charge her. She looked down at the counter, and a ten euro note was resting under an empty espresso mug. Mugs that weren’t reachable from where ‘Red’ was standing.

How had she possibly managed to do that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for the Kudos, I had not expected the positivity.   
> Shoutout to Coco, thanks for the encouragement!
> 
> I Hope that this chapter bring about more of the same.

Two weeks went by, and at first, Julia had to admit she was hoping for the strange woman to return. She even asked her coworkers, and none of them had seen her either. It was probably for the best she told herself. She knew she had a little crush on the woman. Something about the way she held herself spoke to Julia on a primal level. 

Two weeks is enough time for even the strongest of crushes to burn out, and it wasn't as if Julia wasn't busy enough with university. She only had a single semester left to finish her Criminal Justice degree. 

Something she had every right to be very proud of. She had a dream of working for Interpol one day, and having an exemplary school record would certainly make that easier to accomplish.

The café was slow, so Julia took a break to sit in her favorite corner, and work on her classwork. She was writing an essay on the presumption of guilt in modern trials, and paused to gather her thoughts.

She tapped her pen against her chin, something she did when racking her brains for the answer to something that she felt was right in front of her. 

“Have you considered the statute passed in 1985, allowing self representation in criminal proceedings?” 

Julia started, dropping her pen and snapping her attention ahead of her. 

“Of course she would be here now.” she groaned inwardly. 

“Are you reading my work?” she tried to sound angry, but was certain that the effect was lost. Smirking back at her was the woman in red. Wearing the same crimson hat and coat. Her lips were painted a darker shade than the rest of her outfit, and the edges   
were upturned slightly. 

“I didn't mean to, but you were quite engrossed in it.”

“How do you know about Criminal justice? Did you study it?

“I like to know lots of things.”

Julia still didn't even know her name, and she was somehow managing to be almost insufferable. Popping into the shop and interrupting her work. 

“I hate to be difficult, but can I get a coffee?” 

Julia nodded, standing stiffly and grabbing her apron before darting back behind the counter. 

“Black?” 

“Yes. And I want to buy you your next espresso. You look like you are working hard.”

Julia couldn't help but feel her cheek heating, ducking her down and slipping behind the machine. Was this strange woman watching her? Or had she just noticed the empty cup at her table. 

“Anything else?” she asked out of habit, and in hopes of masking the butterflies in her stomach at the thought that this woman was paying attention to her. 

“the croissant looks good.” 

Her accent made it sound like she was saying qui-san. Almost right but not quite. 

“Are you going to stay here to eat? The weather is fine and the tables are open.”

Julia wanted to phrase it as a question, but also knew that if she hung around, then it would be even harder to get this woman out of her head. 

“I don't have anything important to do for a while.” she flicked her hair, running her hand past her ear. “I have time.” she reasserted. 

“Oh, I didn't mean you had to. I don't want to put you out just to keep me company.” 

Julia wasn't sure, but she could have sworn the woman's complexion was suddenly just a little darker. 

“Was that a blush? At least now I can at least get a name.”

Julia followed Red out in front of the café, making sure to flip the little sign over, and scrawl on the door's chalk board that she was taking her lunch and would return soon. 

Not that she was really going anywhere. 

She sat awkwardly across from the woman. Red had her back to the café, and angled her chair just a little to keep the sun out of her eyes. 

Julia sipped her espresso. She should have turned the woman down, this was her third for the day, and she knew she shouldn't have had it, but the chance to get to know the woman in red was too tempting. 

She suddenly felt anxious. Was this something she should be doing? This was just another customer. She served pretty people all the time. This red person wasn't any different. 

She hadn't dated anyone since she got to university. Was she even going to date this woman? Why did that matter? Why would this woman want to date her. Surely she was just being nice. 

Julia cupped her espresso cup, Red was watching her intently. Those Brown eyes boring into her with somehow no expectations, and demanding the entire world all at once. 

Julia finally spoke, needing to break the anxious spiral she was sinking into.. “So… what is your name?” 

“Carmen.” 

Her accent picked up a little, sounding more Mediterranean than before. Something about it made Julia’s breath hitch.

“Carmen Sandiego.”


	3. chapter 3

Julia had a name. “Carmen Sandiego.” She said out loud, as if just by saying it she would suddenly have power over this mysterious woman.

Carmen smiled softly. “Yep. I suppose it's only fair that I get your name back?”

Julia sipped her coffee. “I’m Julia. I thought you would have known that already though?” 

Carmen tilted her head, her scarlet hair cascading down over her shoulder as she did so. “Why would I already know? I’ve only been in this shop maybe 5 times” 

“I just thought.. I’m sorry, that was very presumptive of me wasn't it?”

Carmen chuckled, and shrugged expressively. Julia couldn't help but notice how open her body language was. She was obviously very comfortable with this situation, as awkward as it was becoming for Julia. 

“It’s fine.” she was quiet for a moment. “I… Look.” she took a deep breath. 

“I think you’re pretty. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better? A light dinner, Friday maybe?”

Julia took a sip of her espresso, trying to buy herself time to answer, and was disappointed to find that she had drank it all already. 

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, and of course the one that came out first was “why?”

“I mean, I want to know more about you?” Carmen blushed hard, her cheeks almost matching the color of her coat. 

“I didn't mean to presume. I'm so sorry. I thought i saw you looking at me last time and thought you were, you know, gay.”

It was like Julia was having an out of body experience. She was watching someone else go through that classic gay panic. It wasn't something Julia advertised, and generally didn't worry much about those things. 

Carmen Sandiego was suddenly so flustered just sitting across from Julia Argent that the woman had stopped speaking French and had finished her apology in English.  
Carmen was standing up to leave, apologizing again, when Julia reached out and grabbed her hand. She had never touched the other woman before, and her gloved hand felt rough in Julia's. 

“Most people don't notice, I don't advertise it.” 

Carmen stopped where she was, and finally sat back down. 

She flashed a hesitant smile. 

Julia smiled back. 

The color in Carmen's cheeks made Julia want to repeat the blush. 

“Look, I didn't mean why would you think, I meant, well, we’ve passed around each other a few times.”

“I made a point of coming back so I could see you again. I couldn't just ask you out the first time you gave me a coffee.”

“That would have been weird of you.” Julia agreed. “I can't this week, I have exams coming up that I need to study for.”

“Alright.” 

Carmen acceded easily enough. Truth be told, Julia had several weeks before her exams, but was still simply uncertain about going out with Carmen. 

“What if I gave you my number, and you could let me know when it is best for you?” 

Carmen slid her phone out of a pocket and handed it to Julia, who put her number in, and then hit the phone icon to call herself. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket.  
The number on the screen wasn't local.

Taking this as much of an invitation as she was probably going to get, Julia mustered her courage and finally asked the question that was on the top her curiosity; “where are you from exactly? Your accent isn't French, even though it's very good.”

Carmen shrugged again. “I'm really from all over, I didn't know my parents very well, and the people that raised me traveled all over for business. So i never got to grow up in one place.”

Julia frowned, not having intended to open a topic that was as sad as never knowing one's own parents. 

Carmen seemed to catch on to Julia's discomfort. “It’s not a big deal, I made my peace with that a long time ago.” She glanced at her phone screen and sighed. “I have to get going, you have my number now, text me?” 

Julia nodded, glad and at the same time sad that their little lunch break was over.

Carmen flashed her a bright smile, and with a wave of her hand turned and fell into the next passing crowd of people. 

Julia cleaned up the table and flipped the sign back over absentmindedly. She didn't know what to make of carmen, now even less than before. Carmen seemed like she was a decent person, and as much as maybe she was being honest, she certainly wasn’t telling all the truth. 

Julia decided that she was going to wait a little while and then call carmen. 

* * *

Carmen watched the cute student re-enter the little shop, and flipped her hat back over her head. She tucked the brim down and smiled to herself. She really hoped that Julia contacted her soon, she wanted to speak with her again. Carmen didn't know how to explain it just yet, but something about Julia spoke to something inside her. 

Carmen couldn’t wait to hear from Julia. She already knew where she wanted to take her for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positivity that this story is garnering!
> 
> I think there are maybe two or three more chapters and I'll be done.  
> But don't worry, the journey is worth more than the destination!
> 
> Also, I have a few more ideas rattling around, and am working on another story.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen picks Julia up for a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know this update comes a little late, but I think it will be worth the wait!  
> Thanks to all of you that have liked and left comments!

Two weeks passed. It wasn’t that Julia wanted to take things so slow, but more that upon actually texting Carmen more than the basic niceties the mysterious redhead was out of the country on business. 

More importantly Julia felt she had been invited into Carmen's world with the gift of her phone number. 

Julia learned an awful lot about Carmen in those two weeks, enough that she felt so very comfortable with her. Like she was an old friend. 

Carmen had an extremely loose definition of spelling, texting like she didn’t use an autocorrect, and in general vowels seemed like they were completely unnecessary in most cases. 

That alone had thrown Julia off, when she had finally worked up the strength to text the other woman. 

All she had done was say hello. And added that it was her texting. Just in case. 

She’s gotten a jumbled mess back. 

“Hy J, so gld u decdd 2 txt.”

Followed quickly by;

“Js to cas, sry.”

Julia agreed to let Carmen call her Jules. A little nickname from primary school. She liked the idea that Carmen had a special name to call her. 

Everyone knew her as Julia. 

Only Carmen knew her as Jules. 

She learned that Carm, only fair that they both have a shortened name, always wore her red hat and coat when she went out. It gave her a sense of uniqueness in the world. 

Carm also was only a few years older than Julia. She worked for an export company, and got to travel all over the world. 

Julia learned that Carmen had a sweet tooth, but couldn't stand mixing anything into her coffees, julia told her about her studies, and that she wanted to join Interpol when she graduated. 

Carmen was picking her up from her modest apartment on the outskirts of paris at 6. Despite much prodding the mysterious woman wouldn't tell Julia where she was   
being taken. Only that she should dress up, and that's why she was sitting in front of a mirror trying to decide on mascara. 

Julia had a sleeveless dark dress that matched her hair, that ran down to her ankles and left her back exposed. It sported a thick choker that ran up to her chin. She bought it on a whim in the spring and hadn't had an excuse to wear it yet. 

It bugged her slim hips and was right across her stomach. Enhancing her curves in a way that made her pretend she was a runway model when she saw herself in the mirror. 

She kept her round frame glasses instead of contacts because she liked the way they framed her face. She wore short two inch heels and picked out a gold colored hair piece that matched the cords on the back of her dress. 

This was just a fancy first date. She told herself. Of course Carmen wanted to try to impress her, she would do the same if she had taken the lead on this sort of thing.   
So of course why was she so nervous. 

She’d been on dates before, obviously. Some had even been blind dates, and she had never been this nervous about her appearance, or where they were going, or   
really any of it in fact. 

Why was this time so much different?

The buzz of her phone on the table jarred her out of her anxious spiral. It was already after 6 and she was supposed to meet Carmen in the lobby. 

Sighing she snatched the phone off the bed and read the message displayed prominently.

“Hr. U rdy?”

Carmen needed to learn to text better. 

Julia snapped off a quick reply.

“coming, lost track of time. Sorry.”

She took a Deep breath and grabbed her purse, soft black to match her dress. She checked again that she had everything. Keys, I.D. Some cash, her charge card, lipstick. All the other usual junk that ended up in a purse regardless of how small it was. 

She locked the door to her apartment and stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall. 

Her heart felt like it was in her throat. 

She hated feeling this nervous. 

A soft chime as the doors opened on the main floor. 

There were a couple people milling about, someone delivering food looking at the apartment register, and a mother with a small child Julia had seen a few times, who lived on the floor below hers. 

On the other side of the room leaning against the door was who she wanted though. 

Her hair was up, and looked like it had been professionally styled. The heavy scarlet curls wrapped around her head, with the tips dropping just over her bare shoulders. 

Lean muscles flexed as she pushed herself from the wall and crossed the room in just a few steps. 

Carmen wrapped an arm around Julia and gave her a tight hug. The smaller woman stopped breathing for a second. They had never actually touched each other before. 

Also, even with her heels Carmen was still taller than her. She put an arm around the redhead and smiled. 

She was wearing something that smelled of spices, and warmth. Arab or North African. It made this woman seem even more exotic and unattainable. 

Carmen stepped back, her hands on Julia’s shoulders. A bright smile on her face. 

“Jules, you look wonderful.”

Julia felt a heat creep up her cheeks at the earnestness of the complement. 

“Thanks, you look gorgeous yourself”

Carmen ran a hand over her dress and Julia took her in properly for the first time. 

The gown Carmen was wearing, it could only be described as such as a brilliant red, was cut to her calves, showing more of her Mediterranean color, and had a slit cut up the side that ended salaciously high up her thigh. 

So high Julia felt she shouldn’t be looking at it. 

More heat in her cheeks as she realized just what her date looked like under the coat she usually wore. 

The gown was sleeveless like hers, but cut lower with a flare that exposed just a hint of cleavage, and Julia felt suddenly modest in her choice of outfit. 

Carmen's arms were lithe, but had defined muscles in them, and Julia wondered if Carmen was planning on flexing them at some point. She definitely would have enjoyed watching them. 

“You look stunning Carmen.”

She returned the compliment, and Carmen mock pouted. 

“I was going for a little more than just stunning.”

Julia smiled at her. 

“I think I can safely say you managed.”

Carmen took her hand and her heart skipped a beat. 

“Come on, I have a cab waiting. We have reservations at Le Cinq.”

Julia followed her out the doors and down the steps to the street below. 

“How did you manage that? They book months in advance!”

“I guess I just got really lucky.” Carmen took her hand to help Julia step into the backseat of the cab before the driver closed the door. Carmen slipped around the car and slid into the seat next to Julia and the cab took off into evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a second story, I know, I know, I'm asking for something to go wrong, but I got the idea in my head and it wouldn't leave.   
> Its called Red Against the Wall. Check it out if you have a few minutes!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone that has been following along with this. I really didn't imagine that this story would be so well received.   
> Thank you all!

The first few minutes were a little awkward. Julia and Carmen were sitting close together in the back seat of the cab, the radio quietly playing pop music. Julia could smell Carmen's perfume, and was feeling self conscious about her own lack thereof. 

The scent was intoxicating, the spicy scent was driving her crazy. 

“What is it?” She finally asked. “Your perfume I mean.” She added to Carmen's confused look. 

“Oh” the woman laughed gently. Julia had never heard her laugh before. 

“It’s something I picked up in Cairo. The name was in Arabic but the smell is amazing.”

“It really is.” Julia agreed. 

“I didn’t mean to put it on so heavily.” 

“No, it’s not overwhelming, certainly not in a bad way. I really like it.” 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“It makes you seem more exotic.” Julia’s cheeks were hot. But so we’re Carmen's. Her skin darkening as she blushed at   
the complement. 

“I’ve never thought of myself as exotic.”

Julia didn’t know what to say to that. 

“You just have a very alluring personality. Very mysterious.”

“That I have heard before.”

Carmen was closer to her than she had been. 

Instinct told Julia to lean closer, mirroring the larger woman. 

Their lips nearly touched. The smell of her was intoxicating, and Julia’s heart was pounding in her ears. 

The cab stopped and both women were jerked back to reality. 

“Four seasons hotel” the driver said, cutting through their moment like a truck. 

Julia was a little out of breath, she hadn’t realized she had been holding it in. In a daze she opened the door to get out while Carmen paid the driver. 

Carmen took her arm, and led her into the hotel, Julia barely noticed the expensive décor and the vaulted ceilings with large chandeliers. 

A maître d took Carmen's name, and ran his finger down a list on the podium. 

“Please madam, give us 5 minutes to prepare your table.” 

Carmen smiled and nodded. 

“Of course.”

She took Julia's hand, sending a thrill through the smaller woman and waking her from her stupor. Julia looked around, admiring the décor and the sophisticated looking people visible from the entrance of the restaurant. 

“How expensive is this place?” she asked, glancing at the menu resting on the front of the host podium. There were no prices listed. 

Carmen paused. “It's not cheap, she finally answered. I thought I would show off a little. I didn't mean to make you feel intimidated.” 

Julia looked around. Intimidated wasn't the right word, maybe more like overwhelmed. 

“It just seems like a lot, you know? I thought we were just going out to dance.” 

Carmen smiled at her coyly. “We are. I know a small club in the air. Not this fancy, I promise.” she added at Julia’s skeptical look. 

The maître d returned and led them through a shrouded atrium filled with flowers and low lighting that led into a larger open space filled with light and plants, each small table had a planter set upon it. 

Carmen and Julia both sat, one at a time as the maître d held their chairs out for them. Plates were brought out to their table in a carefully choreographed dance of waiters placing cups and pitchers of water and wine, and setting a single small piece of bread on their plates as a starter. 

Once they were gone Julia took a sip of the wine, and gasped. It had a flavor that she wasn't certain how to describe, and not being a keen drinker in the first place she was uncertain if it was typical or special, the bottle that Carmen had picked out. 

The meal rushed past her, Carmen and Julia exchanged small talk and discussed the meal as it was happening around them, the food was the best thing Julia had ever eaten, and she savored it as much as she could. 

When the meal was over, Carmen signed her name in a flashing move that covered the entire bottom of the page the waiter offered her, and stood to offer Julia her hand. “I think you wanted to dance darling?” 

Darling. Julia liked the idea that Carmen was doting on her. The woman was only two years older than her and yet when she took Carmen's hand couldn't help but feel that carmen was everything she wasn't. If that was good or not, she couldn't tell. 

“How much did it cost?” she asked, as they stepped back out into the evening, the loud sounds of the city around them. 

“Do you really want to know?” Carmen asked, looking up and down the street. 

“I do.” Julia followed Carmen, the woman setting a brisk pace down the street. 

“Very well. It cost 700 euro.” 

Julia froze, and carmen stumbled as their hands became separated. 

“That's more than I make in weeks! I can't spend that on a meal.” 

“You didn't.” carmen didn't turn to look at her. “I did.” 

“If we are in a relationship then it can't just be you doing things. Spending that kind of money because you can.” 

This is the issue that has been bothering Julia. She liked being doted on as much as the next girl. But she needed to be seen as an equal. 

“I'm not rich Julia. Maybe i can spend more than you expected.” Carmen turned around to take her hands. “I wanted an impressive first date. I really like you.” 

“Then let's skip the club, do something else.?” 

“Like what?” 

“The Arc De Triomphe is just up the road. I love to look at it in the evening light when I can.” 

“That sounds like fun.”

Julia wasn't sure if Carmen was humoring her or genuinely interested. 

It was only a few blocks to the Arc, and they made the trip quickly. There were decently large crowds, but not nearly as bad as it would have been during the day. The stone monument was illuminated by rings of light that cast it as being even taller than it was. 

They stood with the crowds for a few minutes, Julia enraptured by the building. Several people gave them strange looks. They were a little over dressed to be playing tourist. A gas flame burned at the tomb of the unknown soldier, and Julia tugged on Carmen's arm. 

“The view from the top is the best, beaten only by the Eiffel Tower.” 

Julia and carmen made their way up to the top of the arc, and the crowds thinned so that they were relatively alone. 

“I’ll admit Jules, this is impressive.” 

The younger woman beamed at her date. “It was commissioned in 1806 by Napoleon to commemorate his victory at the   
Battle of Three Emperors. It wasn't finished until 1836.” 

“That is fascinating Julia.” Carmen smiled at her. “But not as fascinating as your passion.” 

Julius' cheeks were suddenly hot, and she felt very self conscious. “I just like history.” 

Carmen was close to her again, her presence intoxicating. Carmen was holding her hands, and Julia could smell her   
perfume again. The slight wind was playing with her red hair, loose strands haloing her head.

“Carmen?” Julia asked questioningly. 

“This is better than a club.” the woman whispered, her hand suddenly on Julia's chin, tilting her head to look up at carmen. Julia let herself become lost in those eyes, so intent, and unwaveringly focused on her and nothing else.   
Their lips met, it seemed sudden but it had been so obvious that it was coming, Julia's arms went around Carmen's shoulders, Carmen's hand on her chin, her other wrapping into her short hair. 

The kiss was chaste at first, but then their passions overtook them, and Julia pressed closer, her hands moving down to Carmen's hips, her tongue pressing into the taller woman's mouth, exploring for just a moment before carmen pressed back with her own tongue, playing with Julia’s. 

It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart, breathing heavier than before. 

“Wow.” 

Julia spoke first. That kiss was incredible, and she wanted more. Her body was suddenly hot, and she wanted to touch   
more of Carmen. 

“Wow indeed.” Carmen agreed. “What now?” she asked.

What now indeed.


End file.
